The son of the Bird of Ice
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: when the 3 legendary birds decide to have kids. artincuno is the last one to do so. she decided to do what her sister was. have a son. but all she actually wants for her son is for him to be happy and she will do anything. ANYTHING! to keep it that way. (authors note this happens at the same time as fire and lightning just letting you all know)
1. Chapter 1

I have waited the least ever since the 3 of us decided to have a kid. But I am right now wondering if it was the right choice. Ever since my brother had told the both of us about the find that the humans found we have been worried for over a year before my sister decided to finally have the stone my brother was second. And I was the last. So that means I have waited the least. And I decided to have a son. My son will be the one to help continue my legacy. But I want to make sure that he stays happy as well. So I will not force him to do anything that he dosent want to do. As I continued to watch the stone I was wondering if what I made was the right choice. As I watched the egg start shaking and glowing it was finally time. Time for my son to be born. I hope that when he is born he accepts me because I am the kindest of the 3. Because my name is Articuno. The legendary bird of ice.


	2. Helping a Family member

As Articuno's son was walking with Snorunt. His best friend. This boy's name is John. He was 17 and loved his mother Articuno. He loved his mother so much that he was almost always by her side besides when he plays with Snorunt. John had light blue eyes and light blue hair. His favorite color was light blue so that was what he always wore. Light blue. As his mother watched him play with Snorunt she was smiling. She always wanted the best for him. As she watched Snorunt kick a snowball at John he evaded it and threw 2 others with both of them hitting their mark knocking over Snorunt. As John started to laugh he walked over and helped her up. But Articuno knew he was a rare kind of Pokémon. He looked human almost all the time but he does like to spread his wings made of ice and fly with her when they patrol the island. He was a Pokémon half breed. Even though he was born from a stone he looked human and she never knew why. But she knew that he could also look like a full Pokémon but… there was a chance that then he could never change back into a human ever again. Same thing with her sister's and brother's kids. They always preferred to look human. But she still couldn't believe that her brother's daughter had run away earlier that day and she was tempted to ask her son if he could go help her brother find her. She knew that he was the most precious thing to him. Just then John had seen her.

**John's POV**

"Hey mom. When did you get back?" I asked.

"Just a couple minutes ago son. But I have dreadful news son. Zapdos's daughter has run away from lightning island." She said making me gasp.

"Why are you telling me this mom?" I asked.

"Because I think you might want to help him find her. But it is all up to you son." She said. At that moment I started to think about what I should do. I know that I would be starting my journey soon but should I start it early and locate my cousin. It is just all too confusing in my head. So I just decided to do what I thought was right. "I'll do it mom. I'll make you proud." I said. As she lifted her right wing she wiped tears off of her face as I knew she thought I made the right choice.

"Lightning Island is that way son. Tell Zapdos when you get there that you are there to help him. And if you want you can take your little friend with you." She said giggling a little.

"Thanks mom." I said flying up and kissing her left cheek. As she blushed I flew backwards and I turned around and I picked up Snorunt as we started to fly towards Lightning Island. "So Snorunt you glad that you can come on my journey with me?" I asked.

_Of course I am. I was actually for once getting tired of all that snow. _She said.

"Really? I thought you loved all the snow ever since you were first hatched?" I said.

_Yeah I did but you have to admit it actually starts to get tiring after a long time. _She said. As we reached Lightning Island I saw a giant yellow bird fly towards us. Must be Zapdos. I thought as it landed. "Tell me why you are on my island." He said.

"I am here to help you search for your daughter." I said kneeling.

"No need to kneel my nephew. We are all family here. But I do thank you for helping me. She loves the color yellow. She has yellow and black hair and yellow eyes. And I also had one of the occupants of my island report that their son never returned home so I suspect that she also has an Elekid with her. I must again thank you for helping me. The mainland is this way nephew." He said as he flapped his wings and he was airborne. As I did the same I started to follow him towards the mainland. As the mainland came into view I could see that there was a large forest near the water's edge. As we landed I put away my wings and I put down Snorunt. "She should still be in the area if that's what you might want to know. Good luck nephew." He said as he took back off towards Lightning Island. As me and Snorunt started to walk through the trees we kept our eyes out for a girl with yellow hair. "So where do you think we should look first Snorunt?" I asked her.

_How about the nearest town? I know about them because my mom and dad used to be owned by trainers until they were released by their trainers. They said that they had the best times of their life with them. _She said.

"Well first of all we will need something my mom called a pokeball to make sure that you stay with me. She said it was a small, ball like, and it was red, black, and white." I said as I pictured it in my mind. As we continued to walk I actually wondered what Moltres's son looks like. I'm guessing that he wore all red and that he also had red hair and red eyes. I guess I will ask if I see him then. Hopefully there isn't another person out there that is all red. As we were walking I thought I saw a several people in black running through the forest but I put it out of my mind as I think I saw a city ahead of us. As we exited the forest it turns out I was right as we started to walk around the city. While walking around I found what looked like a pokeball lying on the ground. As I walked over and picked it up I decided to see if I could find out whom it belongs to. As I continued to walk around I asked about 5 people if they knew who it belonged to and they all said no. the next person I walked up to had blue hair and was wearing what looked like a uniform. "Uh hello mam can I ask you a question?" I asked polity.

"What do ya need kid?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could find out who this belongs to?" I said lifting up the pokeball.

"Let me see that." She said. As I handed it to her it popped open and a red beam shot out of it and a shape appeared. What came out looked like a Pokémon but one I have never seen before? It stood on 4 legs like a dog; it had a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are what almost looked like sails and there were 2 of them which were yellow at the bottom and fading into pink towards the tips. It had a light blue body with what I think was a blue belly and a single dark blue crystal adorns on each side of the body. Its back legs had little stubby claws but its front didn't. "Now this is a Pokémon that I don't know. Must have been brought from a different region. Illegally most likely. So where did you find this Pokémon?" she asked.

"I found it lying on the ground in the middle of the streets. Also do you know how I can become a Pokémon trainer?" I asked.

"Well sure kid. Let me get you a form from my station. This way please." She said. As me, Snorunt, and the new Pokémon started to walk after her we came to a large blue building. As we entered it the lady in blue walked over with a piece of paper and a pen. "Here you go kid. Let me know when you finish it. I need to find out who this little feller belongs to." She said scratching it behind the ear. As she walked away I walked over to a seat and I started to write out the form.


	3. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
